Mirror Fantasy Volume 1: Air
by dreamgirl795
Summary: Kagome falls through a mirror into feudal Japan and meets a black cat who says that she must fulfill her destiny and save the universe. Fluffy and his gang join and together they find out the secrets of the past with love and hope.please read.
1. The Mirror

_**Mirror Fantasy**_

_**Volume 1: Air**_

**Hey people! Ok, I got a crazy idea for the Inuyasha series. It has the whole gang in this story, but it focuses more on Sesshoumaru and his gang. Also the couple is Sesshy and Kagome. ****This is kind of like Avatar the Last Air bender … well, sort of. The only thing similar is that Kagome has to learn the four elements, she can go into the spirit world, and that there is a cycle of rebirth and some other things are similar too. ****This story is going to be in volumes so, its not all gonna be together. Originally, it had no introduction to it, but now it does. Also there's gonna be some words that are gibberish, so don't worry about it. I made the words up ok. please review. :)**

_**-dreamgirl795-**_

_**Mirror Fantasy Volume 1**_

_**Chapter 1:The Mirror**_

Long, long ago. When the universe was in peace and balance, an ancient kingdom called the Kenuds Sleche de Lun, ruled over all of it.

The kingdom' people had special powers unlike any other humans in the universe. They could control the power of the 4 elements: water, earth, fire and air. Only those of royal blood could master all 4 of the elements. All others could not.

The kingdom was divided into seven parts. Four of them were based on the 4 elements and the other 3 carried the past, the present and the future of the kingdom.

One day, the queen foresaw danger to the kingdom and to her daughter Princess Kikyo. At the time the princess and the Prince of the Earth were in love with each other. They were so in love that they were inseparable and their love could go on for generations without being forgotten.

One day the queen asked the prince to bring all of his soldiers on the day of the full moon to fight together to defeat the evil danger that was seen throughout the universe.

When no darkness came on the day of the full moon, the kingdom let their guard down and stopped worrying about the evil darkness as they liked to call it.

Their was no sign of the darkness, until the day of a lunar eclipse, when the moon was covered completely by the sun. Unfortunately the Kenuds Sleche de Lun was unprepared and the evil darkness conquered it, which led to the destruction of the greatest empire in history.

At the last minute, the queen sealed away the evil darkness and sent the kingdom down to earth. She separated all of the kingdom to protect the people living in the kingdom and sent it to different parts of the earth. She split an ancient and powerful crystal and sent it down to earth as well.

To protect the secrets of the kingdom she sent down the main part of the kingdom to the bottom of the ocean, hoping that no one would be able to find it. After using most of her power, she fell to the ground and called upon her two most trusted the servants came by her side she told them in the moon kingdom language what they must do and what will happen to them when they were reincarnated on the earth. She cast a spell on them and they turned into cats. Then using the last of power, she put a spell on the servants and the people of the kingdom. The spell send them to the earth and there they will be reincarnated and they can all live happy lives. Along with all the people she sent down a mirror called the Silver Moon Mirror. She knew it would be of use for her servants later on.

After using all her strength, the queen started to disappear. Tears started coming out of her eyes, but she was smiling. Finally at her last moment in the kingdoms language she said her final words, "Kikyo… me ameon te" she then disappeared.

The kingdom was conquered by an evil darkness that is now sealed away… but not forever. One day, this evil darkness will break away for its seal and bring havoc, chaos, and despair back to the universe. The queen hopes that this should never happen. She wishes for her people and her daughter to live wonderful and happy lives on earth. But she knows that can never happen with the darkness out there just waiting. When the darkness returns and breaks out the seal, the reincarnation of her daughter would have to find the 4 goddesses to teach her about her powers of the 4 elements.

She would have to master water, earth, fire, and air. Once the girl learns the 4 elements, she will use her powers to defeat the evil darkness. She will find the seven parts of the crystal that has been scattered all over the world and she will fulfill her destiny and bring peace and balance to the universe once again.

* * *

"Uhhg, … uhhg!" " Kagome!!!!! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up and wake up"!! my mom said.

"Oh no!" I said as I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet.

My name is Kagome Higarashi. I'm 17 years old and a junior at Shikon High. I have a loving family, a mom, little brother, grandfather, and a fat cat named Buyo. ^_^

I have long black hair that I keep down, brown eyes, slighlty tan skin, a nice face, a nicely curved body and I am 5'7 tall. I know, I'm fricken tall.

I have a very happy life. I have wonderful grades, the bestest of friends, and I just have the perfect life… until now because I'm going to be late for school!!!

I put on my school uniform, brushed my teeth, my hair and I went down stairs grabbed some toast, and I ran to school.

I barely made to school and through the day. For some reason I couldn't sleep through the night. I had a very strange dream of a palace and a man with long silver hair. I only saw the back of his head so I didn't see his face. Now I'm in class and sleeping through the whole school day.

I felt my friend, Alexi, poke me on my side and she whispered, "Hey Kagome, get up class is over." I looked at her and I got up, grabbed my bag with books and homework, and me and Alexi left class.

It was finally the end of school for today and I couldn't wait to go home. Me and Alexi walked down the street to go home. I yawned loudly and as I was yawning, Alexi put her elbow on my shoulder and said, "You know, lately you've been more sleepy. You always sleep in class and you tend to be a bit more moody and crazy when ya sleep." "What do you mean I'm moody!!! I am not moody… and I'm not crazy when I don't get enough sleep!!!! … Oh. Whoops my bad. I guess I am." I said as I put my elbow on her shoulder.

The good thing about walking together is that we are next door neighbors. So you don't get lonely while walking.

She left my side and went to her small house, where compared to mine, my house is huge… well sort of. Its two stories, but it's a wide house.

When I got into my house I took my school shoes off, put my backpack down on the couch in the living room and when I did put my backpack down, a small pencil came out and rolled under the couch where on top of the couch was a brand new mirror that was near the edge.

I carefully kneeled down and looked under the couch for my pencil. I saw it and I tried reaching for it. I finally got my grip on the pencil and I tried sliding my arm out from under the couch… that was until my little brother came in and yelled, "Kagome, dinner is ready!!!!" Because my idiotic brother yelled so loudly, I bumped my head on the couch hard and the mirror on the edge of the couch fell and cracked.

I gasped loudly and I knew that I couldn't hide this from my mom and gramps. I grabbed the cracked mirror and I said to myself, "Oh man! I cant hide this from mom and Gramps. I got to tell them. And if I don't I'll be in huge trouble. Uhhg! My mom is gonna kill me though!"

With that I walked to the eating room as I like to call it and I said, "Hey mom? I kinda broke the new mirror that you bought by accident. I'll do whatever to repay you too mom, just don't torture me like last time by locking me in the room with that person I call my brother!!!"

Her eyes widen as she grabbed the mirror and examined it. She got her mean face on and she said, "Kagome, you owe me a new mirror!!! How the heck did you break this mirror!!!! Do you know how much money this cost!!! I wont lock you in your room with your brother, but you are grounded and you have to go buy a mirror tomorrow in town. With your own money too."

I looked at her with wide eyes and I said, "Mom!! I cant be grounded!!! I'm 17 years old and I'm not a baby anymore. You cant ground me mom. Its not fair and why do I have to use my money to buy the stupid mirror? Why cant you just give me some money so I can buy you a mirror instead!?"

"Kagome, I am your mother and you have to do exactly what I say! You're only 17 years old for gods sake! As long as you live under the roof of my house, I can do whatever I can!"

"Mom you cant do this, I'm not a little girl anymore! You cant keep treating me like this!!" I yelled. "Oh yes, I can. I am your mother. Therefore, you have to do what I say and I say your grounded and you go take your dinner upstairs and stay there." she said. "But mom!!" I yelled. "Kagome"!!! she yelled back, keeping me silent.

I looked at her with hatred in my eyes. I wiped the tears that rolled down my face and I said, "Fine mom. I'll go up to my room like the little girl I am and stay there. I hate you mom!!!" After I said that I ran out of the dining room and to my room.

The rest of that night, I cried my heart out till I was asleep and once again I dreamed of a palace and a man with long silver hair flowing in the wind.

* * *

The next day was a weekend day and I didn't have any school. So my mom sure grounded me on a perfect day. Uhhg. I feel so guilty for telling my mom that I hate her. Oh well. I tell her I'm sorry later.

I had to go buy the new mirror for my mom and gramps. So I decided to go to a antique store because they have really nice mirrors. I had about 500,000 yen saved up and now I have to use it buy a stupid mirror for the living room.

I went to an antique store near by my house called, "Antiques of the Moon". Hopefully there is a nice mirror that I can find for my parents.

I went inside the antique store and I said, "Hello, is anyone here?" When I didn't get a response I walked further through the store and then I found an entire room filled mirrors.

Every single part of the room had mirrors all over the walls.

As I looked around the room I felt something draw me in. It was like something was calling me out and I didn't know what.

I walked over to a place in the room where there were mirrors covering something. I saw something brown like wood behind the mirrors. So, I grabbed some mirrors and put them off to the side and as I took them off, I saw that the brown, wooden colored object was a door.

I put the rest of the mirrors covering the door to the side and I grabbed the handle of the door and I carefully opened the door.

The door creaked as I opened it. I know that I'm not suppose to be in here, but something was drawing me in that I couldn't understand.

Once I was inside, I looked around the room and all I found was a beautiful mirror on a wall. The mirror had jewels encrusted in the gold that surrounded the glass. It was a very large, full-sized mirror and there was nothing else in the room. I wonder why?

As I walked closer to the mirror, I had heard something creak, I looked behind me and I saw the door close shut. I ran to the door and tried opening it. Somehow it was locked. I couldn't get out. How am I suppose to get out? There were no windows and no other door. I was stuck in here.

I looked back at the mirror and I felt something calling out to me. I walked over to it until I was right in front of it.

I touched the glass of the mirror and all of the sudden I felt a small breeze. I looked around the room and I saw nothing. Then the small breeze turned into a large gust of wind.

I started screaming out of fear and covered my head with my hands. I didn't know what was happening.

Then all of the sudden something had grabbed me. It grabbed me by my waist and it started pulling me. It had pulled me into the mirror. I had my eyes closed because I was too scared.

I opened my eyes and I saw a blue light surround me. I don't know where I was but it sure as hell scared me. I also realize that I was falling down inside the mirror.

After a few seconds the blue light had faded away. I had my eyes closed again. So, I opened them slightly at first, then I opened them really wide and I screamed to the top of my lungs because I was falling down from the sky and I'm really afraid of heights!!!!

As I fell down screaming I looked down to see if there was anyone who could save me. At first I couldn't see anyone because of some clouds were covering my view, but then I saw a man with long silver hair looking up at me with no emotion.

Ok, this guy is my only ticket for survival. I looked down at the ground and I saw that I was almost to the surface. I then yelled out, "Hey man can you please help me out! Please help me!!!"

The man with silver hair kept staring at me until his eyes widen a bit and I fell right on top of him like a bomb.

I got up from him and I said, "Thanks for saving me man. You are a life saver."

I brushed myself off and I looked at him as he got up with grace. He looked at me and said, "I had no intention in saving you human. Never be in my presence again."

After he said that he walked away and was gone. He sure was handsome, but he was a huge jerk.

I looked around me and I saw grass plains, lots of trees, and flowers. Ok, um, where am I?

I walked around a bit and I heard some rustling behind. I looked behind me and I saw nothing. Then I heard something loud in front of me and looked down. It was a small black cat.

I kneeled down and I grabbed the cat and I said, "Oh, you are so cute! You are so adorable an… oww!!!" I yelled as the cat scratched me.

I looked at the cat and I got creeped out as it stared at me straight in the eye. Then my eyes widen when the cat said, "Are you the one?" After it said that I blacked out and fainted. All I know right now is that I'm in a strange world, there is man with silver hair, there's a talking cat and I want to go home.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

- Please tell me what you think of this new story and enjoy.- -Oh yeah also, i'll try to update my other story to, Phantom Lover as soon as possible. Sorry im taking so long, but i got a lot of school work to do. So, um, please review if you can and please read my other story too if you can. Thanks!!! :D

- _**dreamgirl795**_-


	2. Destiny

_**Mirror Fantasy **__**Volume 1: Air**_

**_Oh yeah i also want to say that Naraku is dead in this story and everyone else who had a relation to him. I just thought that you guys might want to know that. oh yeah and please review. ^_^_**

_**Mirror Fantasy **_

_**Ch.2: Destiny**_

"Oh. Ow!" I said as I hit my head on a wooden board as i sat up. I looked around and I saw a whole group of people looking at me. I saw a monk holding a small baby boy, a young women with two twin girls, an old woman with an eye patch next to a little girl, and a man with silver hair with dog ears and a red kimono sitting next to the black cat I met earlier. Hold the phone! A guy with dog ears?! What the heck is going on!

"Um… where the hell am I?! Who are you people? How the heck did I get here? How do I get home? And why does that guy have dog ears?!"

The black cat went forward and said, "I know how you must feel right now. Just let me explain everything that has happened to you." "Fine. Just go on and tell me what's going on."

"Alright. I'll start by giving you introductions. My name is Luna, short for Lunetta, and I am your guardian. I was sent down here to protect you. I have to honestly say that I have no idea how you got here, but I do know that it was destiny for you to come here, here in the feudal era of Japan, 500 years in the past." she said. "500 years in the past!!! Are you fricken serious!!! How the hell did I go 500 years in the past?! That's impossible!" I said.

"I don't know. How did you get here exactly?" she asked. "I don't know. I just went to buy a mirror for my mom and grampa at an antique store and I found a beautiful mirror. Then all of the sudden I was locked in the room where the mirror was and a strange wind came out of nowhere and it pulled me in. Then a blue light surrounded me and I started falling out of the sky and I landed on some guy and here I am." I said. "Hmm? How strange. I never heard of anything like that." said the monk.

"Well, before we start getting to the big business, introduce yourselves you guys." said Luna. I nodded my head and through the corner of my eye I saw the monk come towards me. He grabbed my hand and said, "Hello young lady. My name is Miroku. I hope that you become acquainted here." Wow this guy seems nice and…, "Ahh!! Oh My God, You Pervert!!!!" I screamed as I slapped the perverted monk away from me. I calmed my breathing and said, "Alright, shall you guys continue."

Then I heard a nice lady with brown hair and brown eyes say, "Hello, my name is Sango. Please excuse my perverted husband, he tends to do that a lot with pretty girls, but he's really a nice person. I hope that you get acquainted here." Then I saw the guy with dog ears say, "My name is Inuyasha."

That's it! No more detail. What a bum. Then the little girl next to the old lady with the eye patch came right in front of me and said, "My name is Rin. Its very nice to meet you pretty lady. I hope you like it here. This nice lady here is Lady Kaede. She has been taking care of me since my lord dropped me off here a few years ago."

Wow this girl's cute. I looked at the whole crew in front of me and then I said, "Its very nice meeting all of you, but you're talking like I'm gonna stay here with you guys. I just want to make sure that you don't get the idea that I'm gonna stay here. I'm gonna go back home."

The black cat named Luna came towards me and said, "Before you try to go, I need to tell you of your destiny. It is a destiny that has been waiting only for you. Now this destiny was foretold a long time ago by ancient priests of an ancient kingdom called the Kenuds Sleche de Lun. A long time ago, about 15,000 years ago to be exact, this ancient kingdom ruled the entire universe."

"The kingdom was located on the moon that earth has. The kingdom was divided into seven parts. These seven parts were on many planets in our galaxy. 4 parts of the kingdom were based on the 4 elements: water, earth, fire, and air. And so they were located on 4 different planets: Mercury, Uranus, Mars, and Venus. The people of the kingdom could be masters of only one element. Only the queen and princess could master all 4 of the elements."

"Now the other 2 parts of the kingdom held the past, the present, and future information about the kingdom. These were located on the planets: Neptune, and Pluto. And the main part of the kingdom was located on the Moon of the Earth. And it was on the moon were the secrets of the kingdom were being kept."

"The queen of the moon foresaw danger to her kingdom and her daughter Kikyo. The princess was at the time, deeply in love with the prince of the earth, as was he with her. The kingdom of the earth and the kingdom of the moon were working together to make sure that the darkness would not harm either on of the kingdoms. After a few months, there was nothing. No sign of an evil darkness was found all over the universe, so they let their suspicion down. That's when the evil darkness struck. It struck the moon kingdom first because it knew that we were the more powerful and since we had no idea of this catastrophe, we were not prepared and we led ourselves into our destruction."

"This darkness was very intelligent. It had everything planned out. It knew that the queen could not use her full power without the princess, so the darkness took out the princess. This evil darkness was so evil that it made the prince and the princess to turn their back's on each other. The darkness took control of prince and used him to kill the princess. The prince did his job. He struck his sword into the princess, but the prince was struck back by the princess as well."

"Near death, they both came back to their senses, and the last words they said to each other was I love you."

"With the queen being broken hearted by the death of her daughter and seeing that her kingdom was being destroyed, she decided to do the unimaginable. She used the power of an ancient crystal that is so powerful that it even had a mind of its own. The queen called upon it and asked that she could use some of its power in order to protect the universe."

"The first thing the queen did was seal away the evil darkness. Then she separated all 7 parts of the kingdom and sent them down to the earth. Along with the all seven parts, she separated the crystal into seven parts and sent them down along with the seven parts of the kingdom. After that she, she used her spiritual power to separate part of her daughter's soul and sent it down to the earth, in hope that she could be reincarnated again to have a happy and normal life. The other part of her daughter was sent down to the main part of the kingdom and she was put into a dormant sleep to rest from her injuries. The queen then sent this part of the kingdom to the bottom of the ocean. Finally, the queen sent down all of her people down so that one day they could live happy an normal lives."

"After all of this, with the little strength she had led she called upon her two most trusted servants. She told them that she could no longer go on. She said to her two servants that they must find all seven parts of the crystal one day. She said that this would be the destiny of the reincarnated princess. She said that when we find her that we must tell her of her destiny. She said that we must team up with who ever we can and get their help. The last thing the queen did before her death was send her two servants down to the earth with memory of all of that has happened and then she said her final words."

"Now, I know you must be like, how does all of this have to do with me? Well, you may not know it, but you carry part of the princess's soul in you. Which means that you have to fulfill your destiny. You must find all seven parts of the crystal, master all 4 of the elements, and defeat the evil darkness and bring peace and balance back to the universe!"

"Uh where did she go?" … -_-… -_-.

* * *

Ahhhh!!!!! No way! How the hell is that possible! How can I be the reincarnation of a princess! I don't know where I'm going, but I just got to get out of here. As I ran as fast as I could in the endless woods, then I heard a sound like I never did in my life. It was a sound that sounded like a horrible shriek/scream.

I covered my ears from this horrible sound and then I stopped running. I looked around with widen eyes filled with fear, then I heard the sound of a large foot stomping on the ground. I looked behind me and as I saw a large shadow cover me. I widn my eyes and my jaw went down as I saw a huge monster in front of me. Then I screamed the loudest that I ever had in my entire life.

(Fluffy's pov)

I stopped in my tracks as I heard a scream of a female. The wind today was strong. I could smell the person who was screaming. I recognized this scent. It was the scent of that human that fell on top of me.

"Uh Lord Sesshoumaru, why have we stopped? Is something wrong my lord?" said the green toad imp. It seems like that human must be in trouble. Wait a minute why do I even care? Its just another human. There is no reason why I should even think of her. But then again, why do I feel like going towards her and helping her? I don't know why or how, but my feet started moving and I found myself running towards the girl's scent.

(Kagome's pov)

I just started running for my life. There is a huge monster chasing me all over the woods. I'm scared and I want to go home to my family! I turned my head to look at the monster chasing me, which wasn't the smartest thing to do because it slowed me down. Anyways, the monster thing yelled out, "Give me your power source girl."

What the heck! What power source?! As I kept running for my life, the monster came closer and closer until finally it caught up to me and he grabbed me with his huge hand. I tried to get out of his grasp, but nothing I did worked. Then the next thing I know, I'm in excruciating pain and so I screamed and fainted.

(Fluffy's pov.)

As I was running I heard a scream unlike any other. Was the human being harmed? I don't know why, but that scream made my legs run faster than ever before.

I finally made it to where the girl's scent is. I saw a weak large demon holding her in his disgusting hand. The demon said, "Where is your power source girl?! You emit so much power, so why can't I find it?!" It is true what he said. She is emitting a lot of strange power from her body. I wonder why he can't find it? I widen my eyes as I saw hold the girl high in the air and say, "This girl is troublesome. It she doesn't want to show me where her power is coming from, then she's better off dead!!!!" Then he threw her down to the ground, but I caught her in my arms.

(Kagome's pov)

Oh my God. Am I dead. I started to open my eyes and I saw the man I fell on earlier in the day. The man with long silver hair was holding me in his arms, looking down on me. Ok, seriously, am I dead?! I looked around me and I saw the evil, huge monster thing staring at us in shock. I then heard him say, "Huh? Dog demon why did you save that human. She is better off dead. She possesses no power. Now if you don't mind give me the girl so that I may crush the life out of her!!! Bwa ha ha!!!!!" Ok… a little bit over dramatic, but still why does this monster want to kill me for. What's the point in killing me if I have no powers as he says. If I don't have powers then why doesn't he just leave me alone. You know what, I'm gonna try to talk this guy out of killing me whether he wants me to or not.

I got out of my savior's arms (AN: Fluffy has two arms in my story ok.) and I stepped in front of the monster. I looked him straight in the eye and I said, "Hey you big old, monster looking thing, why in the world would you want to kill me. If I have no power as you say then why don't you just let me go. I swear to God that I wont tell no one of this ok. Look you should just let me go ok because seriously, killing me, you know what point is there in that. Come on have a heart, I still have my whole life ahead of me ok. I'm practically still waiting for normal body parts to arrive. So could you please just do me a solid and let me go without killing me. And if you don't I will come back to haunt you for the rest of your fricken life and get a whoopin on you till the day you go to fiery pits of hell!" I said proudly with my head held up high and a big grin to face.

I stayed smiling with my head up high, the mid-spring winds still blowing, and then the monster said, "Wow pretty big words for such a small human, I don't have to say you got guts kid, but I'm still gonna kill you human." After that he charged at me and my eyes went big in fear. I screamed hecka loud and said, "Ok maybe not one of my best ideas!!! Ahhh!!! Why does this thing want to kill me!!!"

I ran back over to my savior's side and I hid behind him. Then we both heard a loud booming noise and we looked behind us. There was the black cat named Luna. She ran over on her little black paws and she came in front of us. Then she recited a spell in a language that I have never heard before, but it somehow sounded familiar to me. Then the monster that was charging stopped in his tracks. His hand started twitching and he started screaming in agony and pain. While he was in pain and agony, Luna shouted out the last of her spell, "Kedumea te connesn pas diable ke pas!" After she said that the monster was destroyed by a weird circle that was beneath the bottoms of his feet.

Luna turned around and said, "Kagome, why did you runaway?" She looked at me with sad and disappointing eyes. I responded by saying, "Well, its just that I was to overwhelmed by everything you said about me being the savior of the universe and so, I panicked and I ran away. I'm very sorry Luna. But all I want to do now is just go home and be with my family. Ok Luna? I'm very sorry, but I need to get back to my own time."

She put her head down and said, "Kagome, I'm afraid that you cannot go home. You went through the Silver Moon Mirror. It is a portal that was meant for you to come to this time period. But the magic on it is very weak after waiting for you for so many years. And it can no longer teleport someone back. I'm afraid that you are stuck here for a while until the mirror's power return."

I stared at her and then my eyes started dripping tears. I looked at her with complete sadness, and I said, "You mean that I can never go home? I can no longer see my mom? My brother? My grandpa?"

She looked at me and said, "Everything that has happened to you didn't just happen on coincidence. Everything that has happened to you happened because of fate. Everything that has happened to you has been planned for many centuries. Everything that has happened to you was part of your destiny.

**_End of Chapter 2_**

-Well what do you think so far? I know its all still very confusing but everything will be explained in the next few chapters and in future chapters. Also im so sorry to all my **_Phantom Lover_** readers. I know i havent updated it in a long time and i apologize for that, but i got a lot of school work, and i dont have a lot of time. i'll try to update phantom lover and Mirror Fantasy as soon as possible. anyways pleaseeeeee!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!! lolXD j/k ... kinda. Actually... i want at least 5 reviews before i update it again. if i dont have 5 reviews, then i'm not gonna update. :P Thanxs for reading chapter 2. :D

-**_dreamgirl795_**-


End file.
